Animals
Several animals have appeared in the Railway Series, the television series, the annual stories, and the magazine stories. Animals in the Railway Series This section is for animals that first or only appeared in the Railway Series, listed in chronological order. The Hungry Goat The Fat Controller once leaned out of a carriage window to cheer for Edward and Henry, but his top-hat was blown into the goat's field and quickly devoured. The Fish When Thomas took on water from the River Els some fish were pulled into the bucket used to fill Thomas' tank, and as a result were boiled in Thomas' tank, causing the little blue tank engine severe pains. They were later fished out and eaten by Thomas' crew, the Fat Controller and an inspector. The Circus Animals The circus which visited Sodor in Troublesome Engines owns several animals, like elephants, bears, horses, and camels. Merchandise * Wooden Railway * Take-Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play The Circus Elephant An elephant that escaped probably before the circus had left in their train and was later discovered in Henry's Tunnel. Henry encountered him while investigating a block in the tunnel. The workmen gave him four buckets of water to drink, but Henry startled the elephant and in return was squirted with water. The Newt In "Off the Rails", a newt got on Gordon after he fell in the ditch. The Cows Edward was passing a field when some cows, frightened by the noise, ran into his train and breaking a coupling. However, poor Edward did not realise for a long time afterwards. Bluebell After her calf was taken to market, Bluebell mournfully trotted onto the bridge at Rolf's Castle, stopping Gordon and Henry from passing. She didn't move until Henry's guard and a porter brought her calf to the bridge and led them away. Champion An inquisitive bull who once strayed from some farm labourers and ran away. He eventually came across the railway and, seeing grass on either side, began to eat. Daisy tried to shoo him away, but was intimidated by Champion and backed away. Voice Actors * Hisao Egawa (Japan) The Bees When James was preparing to take the express, Fred and Bert, the two porters were carefully taking a trolley with a beehive to the front van. Unfortunately, because the platform was crowded, Fred bumped into an old lady and the beehive fell and everyone swarmed out of the station. The bees were very cold and needed someplace nice and warm, and the only place they can find is James. However, one bee burned his feet and thought James did it on purpose. So it stung James back on his nose. After that, James stormed off to get rid of the bees. The bees appeared in the third season episode Buzz, Buzz. In the episode, the beehive was to be taken to the Vicar. After James got stung, he and his crew tried different ways to get rid of them (e.g. spinning around on a turntable, washing them off at a water tower, and smoking them away in a tunnel. Still, the bees didn't go away. James' driver suggested to take to a new hive at the Vicarage orchard. It is assumed that the bee who stung James died. Another group of bees appeared in the episode Buzzy Bees when Thomas had to take some beehives to Farmer Trotter. Hiro advised him to go through the Whistling Woods, but Thomas decides to take the track that goes through the meadow. This caused a calamity for Thomas now the bees escaped out of their hives. Hiro then told Thomas that he can take his truck of flowers to attract the bees away from the field and take them directly to Farmer trotter. This group of bees made numerous appearances. Dilly After Donald teased Duck about his "quacking", Duck's crew got revenge by slipping a small duckling into Donald's tender. When discovered, she becomes friends with Donald and his crew, and eventually settled down at Haultraugh, where a small pond was nearby. She was named Dilly by the stationmaster, but she is known to everyone else as Donald's duck. Dilly appeared in the third season episode Donald's Duck and instead of settling down at Haultraugh, she stays at Tidmouth Hault. She appeared twice in the annuals, in Donald's Duck (annual story) and Gordon's Stowaway. She appeared in the song Donald's Duck which was dedicated to her. She also cameoed in the song Gone Fishing. In the annual, she disappeared for a few months, only to return to the station with her husband and children in tow. Bulgy's Hens After Bulgy was turned into a henhouse, these hens took up residence in him. When Bulgy was eventually restored, the hens snuck in and roosted in his luggage racks. When Bulgy swerved suddenly the next morning, the hens woke up and caused chaos inside Bulgy. It is unknown whether or not the chickens ever received a replacement henhouse. The Spider This spider spun a web in the basment of the Knapford Junction signalbox before moving on to greener pastures. However, her web caused a problem on the day of the Golden Jubilee, as it shorted the electrics in the signalbox just minutes before Pip and Emma came into the Junction with the guests. The Eels Daisy once brought several crates of eels up to Ffarquhar for a restaurant. Unfortunately, a boy accidentally knocked a crate onto the platform, causing the eels to fall onto the line and give Daisy such a fright that she blew a fuse. The Swan An injured swan was found on a bridge on Thomas' Branch Line. It was thought that he collided with a parapet on the bridge. The inspector covered the swan with his coat in Thomas' cab and at the next station, he took the swan to the vet in his car. The swan had a broken wing and after it was reset, it resided in the vet's garden until it was strong enough to fly. Then Thomas took it back to the river where it was set free. Animals in the television series This section is for animals that only appeared in the television series. The Toad In Trust Thomas, this toad witnessed Thomas crashing onto the pier, and later hitched a ride on his valence. Gremlin In Gordon and the Gremlin, Gordon has problems with his fire; the firelighter suggests the cause is gremlins, and later collects a special passenger. At Wellsworth, the passenger's Dalmatian runs away and, after confronting a bull runs into Thomas' cab. At Brendam, Thomas enquires about the visitor, and the Fat Controller reveals she is his mother, who then aptly renames her dog "Gremlin". Voice Actors * Michael Angelis (Japan) Trivia * Gremlin's original name is not known, as it was never said. The Bull The Bull frightened Gremlin after Gordon arrived at Wellsworth. It also scared Max and Monty when they were racing against Buster. It's unknown if it's the same bull Elizabeth was taking from Faulty Whistles or even the bull Thomas was taking from Percy Gets it Right. Another bull appears in The Beast of Sodor. When the Fat Controller gets himself covered in snow, he wipes his eyes and opens them to see the bull standing in front of him. He runs away with the bull chasing after him. The Hungry Ram Percy once encountered this ram on the line. It was lured away by the driver with some cabbage. When Maithwaite station was later vandalised and several boys were trapped in the waiting room with the ram it was suspected to be the culprit, but the terrified boys confessed it was their fault and promised to help clean up. The Fat Controller gave the ram a pumpkin as a reward, but his top-hat was blown away by Harold and was munched up by the ram. The Fat Controller, happily, made light of the situation. It is believed that the ram is owned by Jem Cole, as he is seen collecting the prize pumpkin for the ram. Mutt Mutt is Patch's British goldendoodle, who appears in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. He was played by two dogs, Bently and Dita. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Capsule Plarail Gallery File:Mutt3.png|Mutt on the platform of Shining Time Station File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad172.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad171.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad272.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad271.png WoodenRailwayMutt.jpg|Wooden Railway Mutt Alicia When Alicia Botti came to Island of Sodor, Thomas was chosen to take her with Annie and Clarabel. While being cleaned, a strange squeak came from the coaches. It kept up as Thomas went to Brendam and when he arrived, it was found that a small mouse had found its way into Clarabel's compartment. The mouse was given a mousehole in Tidmouth Sheds, and was named Alicia by Thomas. Alicia only appeared in the sixth season episode, Thomas, Percy and the Squeak. It is unknown whether or not Alicia stayed through the renovation of Tidmouth Sheds in Calling All Engines!, and whether or not she remains there. The Fat Controller's Cat The Fat Controller owns a tuxedo cat, as seen in two episodes. It might be Lady Hatt's cat as mentioned in Saved You!. Pegasus Pegasus is a cart horse who lives on a farm near Dryaw Airfield. After he foolishly wandered into a ditch, Harold winched him to safety. However, Percy saw Pegasus being pulled through the air and thought that Pegasus was flying. Pegasus only appeared in the seventh season. Trivia * A production made miniature model of Pegasus was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. Gallery File:ProductionmadePegasusmodel.JPG|A production made model of Pegasus The Farmer's Bull Thomas had to take this bull once. Its delivery was delayed when Thomas had an accident, but Percy soon helped him. The bull appeared in Percy Gets it Right. Katie Katie is Farmer McColl's Border Collie, who often appears with him. She is timid around noisy engines when she is on her own. She often attends country shows with her owner. Trivia * One of Katie's models is currently on display at Drayton Manor. Merchandise * Take-n-Play Gallery File:FarmerMcCollDraytonManor.jpg|Farmer McColl and Katie in Drayton Manor Miss Jenny's Dog Miss Jenny owns a black dog, that usually accompanies her at various yards and sites with the Sodor Construction Company. It first appeared in the sixth season. The Moles In Thomas and the Moles, as Buster flattens the mole hills on the football field, a family of moles watch him from side lines and comment on how well he does his job. Trivia * One of the miniature moles (Production made) was sold to The Coffey Man Preservation from The Prop Gallery. Gallery File:Productionmademolemodel.JPG|A production made model of one of the moles The Cat and the Kittens Alfie helped saved a mother cat and her kittens from a collapsing building in Alfie Has Kittens. The Seals These seals live at Black Loch and were thought to be monsters by James until Emily found them after she was blocked by a rock slide. Their first appearance was in Emily's New Route and they were seen again in CGI in Toby's Special Surprise. The Golden Eagles Two Golden Eagles were spotted on the Island. They are very rare birds and birdwatchers came from miles around for a chance to see them. They were first spotted at Bluff's Cove and then on Gordon's Hill, but Thomas didn't see them. That evening, as Thomas and Percy were puffing home, they spot two golden eagles perched on a cliff-top. The two engines think the eagles are wonderful - but not as wonderful as helping each other. They appeared in the ninth season episode, Thomas and the Golden Eagle. The Dinosaurs There are several dinosaur skeletons found on Sodor. A group of archaeologists once discovered a dinosaur skeleton in the mountains near the Skarloey Railway. Rheneas had to take it to Transfer Yards, but it was too heavy for him, so Skarloey helped him. Another dinosaur skeleton was discovered by Oliver when he was digging trenches for the new school. While Thomas was working at the Clay Pits, he spotted a footprint of which he thought was a monster. After James caused another landslide at the quarry, he and Percy saw the remains of the "monster" and Marion told them it was a dinosaur fossil. The complete skeleton is seen at the Town Square. The dinosaur that Rheneas was taking was a Stegosaurus, while the one Oliver found was a Triceratops, and the dinosaur at the Clay Pits was a Megalosaurus. Alice's dog Alice, the girl who lives at High Farm, owns a Border Collie. The Cow In the twelfth season episode, Thomas and the Billboard, a cow on the line caused Thomas to switch tracks. This was the first CGI-animated animal encountered in the series. Thomas the Piglet One of Farmer Trotter's newborn piglets took a shine to Thomas, so, Farmer Trotter named him Thomas. He is seen in the thirteenth season episode Thomas and the Pigs. He may also make a cameo with the other piglets in Hiro Helps Out. The Sodor Warbler The Sodor Warbler is a rare, brightly coloured yellow bird. Bird watchers come from far and wide to see it. It now resides on a nesting pole at Bluff's Cove. It is seen in the thirteenth season episode, Henry's Good Deeds, the fourteenth season episode, Thomas and Scruff, and the fifteenth season episodes, Happy Hiro and Stuck on You. The Sodor Warbler is also seen in the 2014 magazine story, Henry's Forest in which the forest where they live is given a protected status. The Giraffe The giraffe was transported from the docks to its new home at the Sodor Animal Park. Thomas was too impatient to wait for the giraffe's keeper and, as a result, the giraffe would not do as it was told. It is seen in the fourteenth season episode Thomas' Tall Friend and again a few times in the seventeenth season episode, Steamie Stafford and the eighteenth season episodes, Spencer's VIP and Emily Saves the World. The Snowy Owl The snowy owl resides in the Whistling Woods, he is a friend of Thomas. Toby used to be scared of the noise it made until he found out who was making the noise. Toby now thinks the bird is beautiful. It appeared in the fourteenth season episode, Toby and the Whistling Woods. It also appeared in the seventeenth season episodes, The Phantom Express, and The Smelly Kipper . Seagull Seagull is Cranky's friend. He is given the name Seagull (by Cranky) because he is, obviously, a seagull. Cranky once got cross with Percy for being too loud and scaring Seagull away. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. Mr. Rabbit Mr. Rabbit is a wild rabbit who lives in the Whistling Woods. Percy once scared him away whilst trying to make friends with him. Percy later apologised to him and he enjoyed a ride back to Tidmouth Sheds with Percy. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. The Two Squirrels The Two Squirrels, referred to as Mr. and Mrs. Squirrel by Percy, are two lively squirrels who live in the Whistling Woods. Percy once scared them away, but later made friends with them. They appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. Mr. Bird Mr. Bird is, of course, a bird. Percy once tried to make friends with him, but only succeeded in frightening him away. Later, once Percy had learnt how to approach wild animals quietly, he becomes friends with Percy and he enjoys a ride on Percy's buffer back to Tidmouth Sheds. He appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Percy's New Friends. The Lost Sheep The lost sheep was saved by Harold after it was found stranded on a lonely hilltop. It appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Edward the Hero. Farmer McColl's Prize Cow Farmer McColl's Prize Cow was transported to the country fair by Thomas. Unfortunately, Thomas scared the cow away when he blew his whistle at Maithwaite. It was later coaxed back into its van with the help of some straw. She was then put on display at the fair. She appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Wonky Whistle. Farmer McColl's Ducks Farmer McColl's Ducks were transported to the country fair by Thomas. However, when Thomas whistled to Bertie's passengers, he scared the ducks, who escaped through the open door of his van. They were later coaxed back into the van with the help of some seed. They were later put on display at the fair. The ducks appeared in the fifteenth season episode, Wonky Whistle. The Crows The Crows eat Farmer McColl's newly planted seeds when his scarecrow is broken. Thomas is given the job of being the new scarecrow and chases after a pair of crows. Whilst he is chasing the two crows, the rest gather in Farmer McColl's Field. Later, Thomas guards the field overnight and Farmer McColl has his old scarecrow fixed by the morning. The crows appeared in the sixteenth season episode, Thomas Toots the Crows. The Crab An orange crab appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Kevin's Cranky Friend and the nineteenth season episodes, Toad and the Whale and Salty All at Sea. Luke's Deer Luke's Deer was first found at the Blue Mountain Quarry by Rheneas. The baby deer was very frightened of the quarry and seemed to trust Luke. The other engines try to tell Luke that the quarry is no place for a deer, but Luke does not listen to them. During a trip to Ulfstead Castle in Luke's cab, the deer spots its mother and runs to her. Luke is very sad to say goodbye to his deer friend, but knows that he can regularly visit it at the castle and is pleased that the deer is now reunited with its mother. How the deer came to the Blue Mountain Quarry is unknown. Both the deer and its mother now reside in the park at Ulfstead Castle. Luke's deer appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Luke's New Friend. A deer, possibly the same one, was also seen in the grounds of Ulfstead Castle in the episode The Switch. A deer also appears in The Adventure Begins. The Elephant The Elephant resides at the Animal Park. She once escaped and was found by Charlie, but after all of his joking, no-one would believe him. Eventually, Charlie reports the elephant to Harold who takes him seriously. The elephant is found and returned to its enclosure. The Elephant appeared in the seventeenth season episode, Not Now, Charlie! and the eighteenth season episode, Emily Saves the World. Timothy spoke about it in Tale of the Brave. The Woodpecker The Woodpecker is a very rare bird who was being looked for by a bird watcher. The bird can usually be found around Thomas' Branch Line. The bird watcher finally spots the rare bird at Maithwaite where it is boring a hole into a tree near the station. The Woodpecker appeared in the eighteenth season episode, Thomas and the Emergency Cable. The Whale ' The Whale' was beached at Bluff's Cove. When Toad noticed it, he tried to tell Oliver about it, but Oliver didn't take him seriously. Oliver eventually believed Toad when he spotted the whale on the beach, and the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre were informed about the situation. Butch tried to tow it back into the water, but the tide was too far out; if Butch attempted to pull the whale all the way to the water, it would die. The whale was then covered up to prevent it from being hurt by the hot sun, while Belle and Flynn sprayed it with water. Toad then thought of the idea to take the whale to Brendam Docks on a flatbed. Cranky lifted it into the water, and the whale was now able to go out to sea again. The whale appeared in the nineteenth season episode, Toad and the Whale. Animals in the annuals and magazines This section is for animals that only appeared in the annuals and magazines. The Horse The Horse was injured during an accident and taken to a farm on Thomas' Branch Line to get better. Each day, the horse would run alongside Thomas as he puffed past and each time he would be able to keep up a little better until he eventually jumped over the hedge at the end of the field. The horse was then well enough to return home. He appeared in the 1988 magazine story, Thomas and the Horse. Gerald and Sally Gerald and Sally are two giraffes that reside at the Sodor Wildlife Park. Percy is especially fond of Gerald and Sally as he was the one that first brought them to the park. They appeared in the 1989 magazine story, The Escape. The Lion The Lion resides at the Wildlife Park on Sodor. He once caused a panic when he escaped from the park. He was found standing on the railway line by Percy. Luckily the Wildlife Park's manager and two gamekeepers were on Percy's train on their way to notify the chief of police about the lion's escape. The lion is then shot with a tranquilizer gun and put into the guard's van. The lion is then taken back to the park. He appeared in the 1989 magazine story, The Escape. Charlie Charlie is a parrot. He once escaped whilst his owner was cleaning his cage. He went to the main station yard, where he confuses Percy by talking. None of the other engines will believe that Percy had seen a talking bird, until they see Charlie for himself. His owner then comes to the main station to collect him. He appeared in the 1993 magazine story, Percy and the Parrot! The Magpie The Magpie took Dave the guard's whistle while building a nest on a station's roof on Thomas' Branch Line. Dave and Thomas' driver had searched everywhere for the whistle, but Thomas noticed the magpie on the station roof and he knew that magpies have a tendency to take shiny objects. The Magpie appeared in the 1995 magazine story, Thomas and the Missing Whistle. The Camels In the magazine story The Camel Train, these camels helped Percy by taking the cargo to the wildlife park after when he broke down. Mickey Mickey is a monkey who resides at the Animal Rescue Centre. One day he escaped and travelled on Annie's roof to Wellsworth, stole a lady's hat, and sat on the station roof. Thomas' driver tempts the wayward monkey down with fruit and he is soon recaptured. He appeared in the 1996 magazine story Monkey Business!. The Wallcreeper The Wallcreeper is a rare bird spotted on the Island of Sodor. It is most commonly seen at the quarry. It appeared in the magazine story Proud Mavis!. Billy Billy is a dog that belongs to a family. Whilst the family is on holiday, Billy runs away. It turns out that he went to a Butcher's shop because he loves bones. He appeared in Billy's Bones! The Whale The Whale was washed ashore on a beach on Duck's Branch Line. Duck was the first to spot the endangered whale and his driver phones the R.S.P.C.A at the next station. There is no shortage of volunteers to help save the whale including a train-load of footballers and a bus-load of strong farmers. Harold even helps to film the rescue for television. When the R.S.P.C.A. arrive, all the volunteers assist in getting the whale back into the sea with the help of a special stretcher. The whale is soon swimming away, healthy and happy. It appeared in the 1998 magazine story, The Beached Whale! Fred Fred is a red and green parrot who now resides at the children's zoo. Thomas has to take Fred to his new home, but the talkative parrot causes a great deal of confusion when he mimicks the guard's and the driver's voices and using railway phrases. However, Fred saves the day when Thomas and his driver forget a very special job. The parrot, using the Fat Controller's voice, reminds Thomas and the driver that they have to pick up a surprise parcel for Lady Hatt from the harbour. After this, Thomas is sorry to see Fred go. Fred picked up his railway terminology from his time spent at the main station. Fred appeared in the 1998 magazine story, Potty Parrot! Rick Rick is a dog belonging to Thomas' guard. He is very well trained and every morning he collects the newspaper from the paperboy and takes it to his master. The guard thinks a lot of Rick and takes him with him whenever he is off duty. One of Rick's favourite places to play catch with a ball is the common. Rick once helped to catch the Fat Controller's new timetable when the wind blew it away. Rick appeared in the 2001 magazine story, Rick's Tricks. Mister Mighty Mister Mighty is a Shire horse that works at a farm along Thomas' branch line. Once, he was replaced by Terence for a day. But when rain fell, Terence's tread broke, and the breakdown lorry got stuck in the mud, Mister Mighty came to the rescue and the farmer immediately abandons his plan to buy a tractor of his own to replace Mister Mighty. He appeared in the magazine story Mister Mighty!. Lord Harry Lord Harry is an unfriendly bull belonging to Farmer Collett. He is named, either after the mountain engine, or Lord Harry Barrane, chairman of the Culdee Fell Railway. He appeared in the 2002 magazine story, Henry. Hoppy Hoppy is a kangaroo that resides at the Wildlife Park. He once escaped and Edward's driver aided in its recapture. Hoppy appeared in the 2004 magazine story, Hoppy New Year! Kit Kit is a white dog with black spots who resides with his owner in a cottage on Edward's Branch Line. Everyday, he waits in the garden to bark "hello" to Edward who stops at a nearby signal. His owner cannot get Kit inside the house until he's seen Edward. One day, a thought comes into Edward's mind - since Kit waits for him no matter the weather, he might catch a chill. So, Edward arranges with a carpenter to have a kennel built for Kit to keep him warm come rain or shine! He appears in the story Kit's Kennel. Hector Hector is a big bull belonging to Farmer McColl. He once broke out of his wagon and strayed onto the track, where he gave Mac quite a fright. Despite his angry appearance he is quite calm and very obedient. He appeared in the magazine story, Going First. The Badgers The Badgers reside at Badgers' Way. The badgers used to run across the road in front of Bertie, but when the road was flattened, a pipe was installed beneath so that the bagers could cross the road safely. They appeared in the magazine story, Badgers' Way. Biscuit Biscuit is a horse, whose primary job is to tow broken canal boats along the canal. He appeared in the magazine story, Ready Steady Freddie. The Stationmaster's Cat The Stationmaster's cat is a very small black cat, who scared Thomas one night with his shadow. He appeared in the magazine story, Scaredy Cat. Cleo Cleo is an elderly female cheetah that resides at the Wildlife Park. She is somewhat timid because, as the ranger says, she is more scared of the engines than the engines are of her. She appeared in the magazine story, Scaredy Cat. Happy Happy is a new giraffe at the Sodor Wildlife Park. It was once startled by a loud noise and ran off, but was found hiding in some trees and coaxed out by Rocky's crane arm that was disguised as another giraffe. The giraffe is now happy in its new home with other giraffes. Thomas suggested the name "Happy" as that's what Rocky made it. It's gender remains unknown. Happy appeared in the magazine story, Helpful and 'Happy'!. Horse and Foal A horse on Sunnyhill Farm gave birth to a foal on the day of the Sodor Horse Show. The Foal was delivered by a Vet who was transported to the farm by James. They appeared in the magazine story, New Delivery. The Hippo The Hippo belongs to the Animal Park. It once escaped and was later recaptured by James with help from Harvey. It appeared in the magazine story, Animal Adventure. Scamp Scamp is a friendly and rather mischievous red squirrel that was brought to Sodor from the Mainland for the children's zoo. When he first arrived on the island, he was frightened by a loud noise and ran off. He then went on to cause trouble all over the island. He stole workmen's pies, the peanuts from Gordon's buffet car, and Lady Hatt's seed cake. The Fat Controller then found the pesky squirrel asleep inside Annie. He appeared in the magazine story, The Red Squirrel! The Snake The Snake was transported to the Sodor Zoo on Edward's goods train. Whilst being loaded, the guard broke the catch on the snake's basket. When the train arrived at the zoo, everyone searched all over for the snake. He was found coiled around Edward's warm funnel. He now resides at Sodor Zoo. According to his handler, the snake is completely harmless and likes to keep warm. The snake appeared in the 1998 magazine story, Snakes and Ladders! The Snake (2004) The Snake was brought to the island by ship. Whilst being unloading, the snake's crate was split open and escaped. It roamed around the docks for some time while the dockyard workers tried to find it. Before being recaptured by a ranger, the snake gave Percy quite a fright. Percy then took the snake to the Sodor Wildlife Park where it now resides. Although it caused quite a scare at the docks, the snake is completely harmless. It appeared in the 2004 magazine story, Snake's Alive! It is not to be confused with the other snake. The Chimpanzees The Chimpanzees belong to the Sodor Wildlife Centre and were very bored and sad. One day, Arthur passes by with a truck of scrap. The rangers see an opportunity to put the rubbish to good use and build the chimps a play area. The chimps are very happy now. The chimpanzees appeared in the 2005 magazine story, Chimps' Playtime. The Whale The Whale was mistaken for the "Sea Monster of Sodor". But when it was washed up on the beach, Thomas could see that it was a whale. The alarm was raised and Harold and the workmen were working fast to try and lever the whale into the water. They succeed and Thomas is given a day off as a reward for raising the alarm. It appeared in the 2006 magazine story, Monster Mistake. The Squirrel The Squirrel hid in one of Duck's trucks and rode to the Docks. Once there, he mistook Cranky for a tree and climbed him. He perched on the crane's arm and it can be assumed he was coaxed down with nuts and returned to his home. It appeared in the 2006 magazine story, Surprise Visitor. It is not to be confused with the Two Squirrels from the television series or Scamp the squirrel. The African Deer The African Deer once broke out of its pen and ran around the Wildlife Park, making it unsafe for members of the public to enter. The deer received a fright when Thomas, dressed up to resemble a tiger, let out a roar to amuse the children. The startled deer was soon captured by the keepers. It appeared in the 2009 magazine story, Tiger Thomas. The Grizzly Bear The Grizzly Bear escaped from the Wildlife Park. He found his way to Henry's Forest and went to sleep up a tree. Unbeknownst to the bear, the tree is situated near to Wilbert's place of rest on an old overgrown siding. While Wilbert is resting, the bear falls out of the tree, frightening poor Wilbert. The bear is soon recaptured and taken back to the Wildlife Park. The grizzly bear appeared in the 2009 magazine story, Wilbert in the Wild. Chatterbox Chatterbox is a parrot which belongs to Thomas' fireman. He once escaped and went into the station's office where he spoke into an announcer's microphone, causing chaos all over the station. Thomas guessed that Chatterbox was behind all of the confusion and the bird was soon recaptured. He appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Bird Talk. The Reindeer The Reindeer belongs to the Sodor Country Park and, one Christmastime, escaped. It was found by Peter Sam and soon returned to its home. It appeared in the 2011 magazine story, Reindeer Rescue. Pip Pip is a little terrier dog belonging to a group of walkers. She was once startled by a log falling from Henry's train and fell into a river. Luckily, the log rolled into the river too and Pip was able scramble onto it. She floated down the narrowing river until the log was wedged between the bank and the walkers were able to save her. She appeared in the 2012 magazine story, Hooray for Henry. Ozzie Ozzie is an ostrich that resides at the Sodor Wildlife Centre. He once escaped and, when he was found by Thomas, he was holding the Fat Controller's missing pocket watch in his beak. He appeared in the 2012 magazine story, Bird Watch. Dougal Dougal is a puppy belonging to Lord Callan. He does not like being left alone and howls until his master returns. His howling can be so loud that it echoes around Castle Loch. Percy once thought the howling noise was a ghost. Dougal appeared in the 2013 magazine story, Strange Sounds. Cocky Cocky is a parrot who lives at Arlesburgh station. She belongs to the stationmaster's father. She appeared in the annual story, Oliver Gets the Bird. Percy the Lamb Percy is a newborn lamb that is named after the locomotive of the same name after the engine helped take the pregnant ewe to the vet's house during a rainstorm. Percy the lamb has a sibling, but it is unknown what his or her name is. Percy appeared in Issue 661's Bedtime Story in 2013. The Bluebird The Bluebird is a rare bird which only resides on Sodor. One warm day, the bird makes a nest in Thomas' funnel. When it flies away, Farmer Collett decorates his old oil tank to look like Thomas and moves the nest in an effort to fool the bird. The bluebird is fooled and Thomas can go on his way, but not before naming the old oil tank Bluebird, after the rare bird. It appeared in the magazine story, Thomas and the Bluebird. Joey Joey is a horse belonging to Charlie, a young boy. Daisy once mistook Joey for a new, modern engine, that Charlie used to travel to school. Joey only appeared in the magazine story, A Different Ride. Lucky Charm Lucky Charm is a dog belonging to a rescue team on Sodor. When Farmer Collett went missing, the rescue team sent out a search party and Lucky Charm had to find him. Lucky Charm only appeared in the magazine story, Animals. Jess Jess is a sheep dog belonging to a shepherd named, Ben. She once rescued Ben, after got trapped in a ditch while trying to rescue a lamb. Jess alerted Thomas and his crew to come rescued him. Jess only appeared in the magazine story, The Round-up. The Hedgehog The Hedgehog was found by Terence while he was ploughing a field. The hedgehog was nearly ran over by Emily. Terence is not sure what the hedgehog is and thinks it's a prickly mouse. Emily is sure it's a prickly pygmy pygmy. Emily's driver tells them that the creature is a hedgehog. Terence and Emily know that the hedgehog needs a new home as it's dangerous for it to be living close to the railway line. Emily's driver takes it to a retired stationmaster's house where the hedgehog is placed in the compost heap. Very happy, the hedgehog curls up and falls asleep. The Hedgehog appeared in the magazines story, Prickly Pig! Other Animals Dora Dora is a tricky prize pig belonging to Farmer Joe. She once won first prize at a country show. She appeared in the book, Thomas and the Prize Pig. Moby Dick Moby Dick is a pet goldfish belonging to a boy who lives near Shining Time Station. Stacy Jones sometimes looks after him whilst the boy is elsewhere. Mr. Conductor is the only human Moby Dick can communicate with. He only appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Rabbit A Rabbit left Mr. Conductor a carrot and a stick of celery and a note stating that if he eats the vegetables, they will help him think a bit better about how to get his gold dust back. The Rabbit is not seen in Thomas and the Magic Railroad, but Mr. Conductor does hear it running away. Beaky Beaky is Dowager Hatt's big blue parrot. One time, She left Beaky at the Engine Driver's Common Room at Knapford for the drivers to pet sit while she left to visit the Mainland. Unfortunately, Mr. Perkins was the only one there and had to take care of him. Beaky is very mischievous, but also very helpful to Mr. Perkins. He also tends to copy some of the lines the engines say. He appeared in the Mr. Perkins segment "Mr. Perkins and the Parrot" from Thomas and the Runaway Kite. Category:Miscellaneous